


The Outlaw, The Sheriff & Bounty Hunter

by Tsukigakireida



Series: Western AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Main ships, Multi, Rareships too, Todos dijeron que Kuroo es mi mejor chara so..., Western AU, longfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: Han puesto precio a la cabeza del bandido legendario Black Cat (Kuroo) en 20.000 dolares, y los mejores cazarrecompensas del Far West van en su búsqueda! ¿Lograrán Black Cat y su banda dar el último golpe y desaparecer con la plata de Santa Fe?





	1. Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo capítulo cada Jueves en Ao3!!! (O esa es mi intención lmao)

No parecía que encajase con San José: un pueblo de la frontera a merced de malechores y bandidos, el tipo de pueblo perdido donde se solían esconder aquellos que tienen su cara en carteles por todo el territorio. Era sin duda un pueblo demasiado peligroso para andar con una cadena de oro sobresaliendo del chaleco, un sombrero de corte inglés de más de cinco dólares, y aquellas espuelas llamativas. No era un sitio para lucir el oro, y sin embargo era lo que había atraído a Daisho de aquel hombre misterioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, forastero? —le preguntó, acariciando su revólver Remington debajo del poncho marron y verde que escondía sus manos. El forastero no parecía peligroso (no más peligroso que él mismo, al menos), pero nunca se sabía quién acababa en aquellas tierras de nadie.

—He oído que sabes el paradero de Black Cat —dijo el extranjero, con su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. No le conocía desde hacía más de cinco minutos, y Daishou ya soñaba con pegarle hasta desfigurar aquella sonrisa bonita y falsa, tan pagado de sí mismo.

—Así que es eso. Black Cat… —Daishou sonrió, lamiéndose los labios—. el bandido más buscado del oeste desde que Tucson ofrece 20.000 dólares por su cabeza… es posible que sepa algo. Pero dime, ¿cuánto vale la información para llegar a él?

El extranjero rio, y la risa hizo eco en aquel rincón de la calle, entre las cajas de madera de detrás de la taberna.

—Depende de la información que tengas.

—Oh. Sí, sin duda buena información.

—Entonces sin duda, pagaré el precio adecuado… —sacó tres monedas de oro de un bolsillo, y las hizo circular entre sus dedos.

—Cinco es el mínimo para que te diga una sola palabra.

—En el pueblo te llaman La Víbora —se burló el extranjero, añadiendo dos monedas a las tres que tenía en la mano, sin dejar de hacer malabares—. No es difícil imaginar por qué.

Daisho sonrió, a medio camino entre molesto y ansioso por poner las manos sobre el dinero, sus ojos más estrechos que nunca.

—Lo que sé es que su banda fue vista yendo al norte desde Las Cruces. Alguien vio a Kitty Ken en un saloon en San Antonio.

—¿Intentas decirme que su siguiente objetivo es el banco de Albuquerque?

—Ja. Eso pensaría alguien que no le conoce, pero yo fui su amigo hace tiempo —Daishou hizo un gesto con la mano, y el cazarrecompensas añadió otra moneda a las cinco de su mano—. Él nunca mobilizaría a Kitty Ken y la banda al completo por esa tontería, y pronto estará acabado el tramo de del Ferrocarril en Santa Fe, así que…

—“Fuiste su amigo hace tiempo”. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te robó la novia?

—…

—Oh, no me digas que he metido el dedo en la llaga.

—¡Cierra el pico!

—Ajajaja… no te enfades, toma tu dinero —dijo el extranjero, divertido, lanzándole las monedas.

Daisho las cogió al vuelo, cada vez más molesto. Se preguntó qué pasaría si simplemente disparaba a aquel tipo, pero finalmente decidió que prefería pasar una noche divertida a costa de aquel dinero fácil, en vez de tener que esconder su cadáver. Se giró brusco, y empezó a caminar hacia su caballo.

—Ah, una cosa más, Daisho-la-vívora. ¿Black Cat se acostó con tu chica antes o después de que te dejara?

Daisho se giró con el revólver en la mano, dispuesto a matar a aquel impertinente bocazas, sólo para recibir un disparo en el estómago. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, ni siquiera le había visto desenfundar el arma, y se sorprendió de que su ropa y el suelo se estuviesen tiñendo de rojo.

—Hijo de… —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al suelo muerto.

Oikawa guardó el arma despacio con un giro de muñeca. Se recolocó el sombrero sobre el pelo castaño, la levita negra, elegante, y el reloj de oro en el chaleco. Luego caminó despacio hasta él, y sacó un papel de su bolsillo doblado en cuatro trozos. Cuando lo desplegó pudo ver el dibujo de Daishou, junto a “Se busca vivo o muerto. Recompensa 300$”.

—No es personal —dijo al cadáver, perdiendo la sonrisa falsa ahora que estaba solo—. Te habría llevado a la cárcel vivo, pero habrías encontrado la manera de venderme a Black Cat, y igualmente te iban a colgar así que…

Tardó un segundo en envolver el cadáver de la Vívora en una manta negra, y lo cargó en su caballo. Luego montó. Con un “tsk, tsk” su montura empezó a andar, primero a recoger su dinero por el cuerpo, y después hacia el norte, a Santa Fe.


	2. El Sheriff de Santa Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conozcamos al bonito Sheriff de Santa Fe.

—¡Akaaaaaashi!

Al oir el grito que venía de la calle, el ayudante de Sheriff de la ciudad de Santa Fe suspiró. Dejó a un lado los informes sobre los gastos que había supuesto parar la pelea en un Saloon la noche pasada (informes que omitían que el propio Sheriff había causado más de la mitad de los destrozos) y salió a la calle.

De alguna forma inpensable, Bokuto se había enganchado el pie en el estribo de su caballo, y éste lo estaba arrastrando calle arriba, mientras él se intentaba proteger la cabeza de la arena y las piedrecitas. Akaashi se acarició la cara, incrédulo.

—¡¡Pero ayudameeee Akaashi!! —dijo Bokuto, esta vez calle abajo, mientras sus gritos inquietaban al caballo que cada vez iba más deprisa.

El ayudante del Sheriff se acercó al caballo, tratando de calmarle, mientras sus vecinos se morían de la risa, en vez de ayudar. Los contó con los ojos mientras tranquilizaba al animal y conseguía coger las bridas: estaban el herrero Sarukui, el panadero Komi, e incluso Madame Yukie. También estaba el otro ayudante del Sheriff, Konoha, que se estaba riendo con los demás pero en cuanto vio a Akaashi se puso firme y se acercó corriendo a ayudar.

Cuando el animal se detuvo, Bokuto se pudo incorporar un poco y desenganchar el pie de las correas.

—Jolín, gracias Akaashi —dijo Bokuto, espolsándose la camisa. De pronto se sobresaltó—. ¡La placa!! ¡¿Dónde está mi placa?!

—Está enganchada en tu bota, Bokuto-san.

Más risas provinieron de la gente que les rodeaba.

—¡Ah, ya la veo!

Bokuto la cogió y la volvió a colocar en su camisa, en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. La pulió un poco con la manga.

—Tienes un poco de tierra en el pelo —dijo Konoha que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida para no estallar en carcajadas.

Bokuto se lo espolsó también, haciendo que su normalmente puntiagudo peinado perdiese la forma, Akaashi miró a su compañero un poco irritado, que levantó las manos en señal de rendición, como si no fuese a hacer las bromas que tenía pensadas.

—¿Estás bien, Bokuto-san? No es propio de ti caerte del caballo.

—Ah, sí, sí. Es que Washio nos estaba contando una novela que ha leído sobre un bandolero que se escapa de los sitios saltando sobre su caballo en marcha, y...

—...tenías que intentarlo... —acabó la frase Akaashi, con un suspiro.

Konoha estaba temblando del esfuerzo para no reírse.

—Ya lo verás. ¡Cuando lo consiga, va a ser genial!

Akaashi sabía que intentar disuadirle era inútil cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, pensando en todo el papeleo que aún tenía que hacer.

Bokuto llamó al caballo y echó a andar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ambos pudieron ver su espalda a través de la camisa completamente destrozada, y parte de su trasero por los agujeros que se había hecho en los pantalones. Konoha finalmente no pudo evitar reírse hasta que se cayó al suelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis al Sheriff!!! Ya solo queda nuestro tercer protagonista, verdad?? EL jueves que viene, a glipmse del Outlaw!!  
> (Ya lo anuncio como un Anime esto ajaja)  
> Como siempre tenéis arte y capítulos un día antes en mi Tumblr >v<   
> https://tsukifanfics.tumblr.com/


	3. El Rancho del Cuervo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cazarrecompensas, Sheriff.... y Bandido. Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 no me ha estado dejando publicar estos días, no entiendo por qué... espero que esta vez me deje, así que aquí con retraso, empieza la verdadera historia :D

—¿El trabajo no era lo que imaginábais? —se burló aquel hombre con la cabeza rapada y una cuerda de atrapar reses atada a los hombros. Era Tanaka, el capataz del rancho del Cuervo.

Los cuatro chicos nuevos contemplaron la montaña de excrementos con la mirada perdida.

—Tiene que haber un error... —dijo el chico rubio con anteojos, soltando la pala, que cayó al suelo del establo con un "pof". Echó a andar hacia la salida—. El señor Sawamura me contrató para llevar sus libros de cuentas, no para limpiar la mierda de sus caballos.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas —dijo el hombre rapado, cruzándose de brazos—. El señor Sawamura es muy explícito cuando dice que todos sus hombres deben conocer todas las tareas del rancho. Incluso las más básicas. Él lo llama los cimientos. Y si quieres trabajar aquí, tienes que recoger excremento como todos.

—Quiero hablar con él.

—Imposible, el sr. Sawamura ha ido a Santa Fe por unos asuntos de negocios. Así que trabaja o vete muchacho.

Tsukki lo consideró unos segundos, con el puño apretado junto a su muslo.

—¡Tsukki! ¡No puedes renunciar ahora! —le dijo el jovencito pecoso que estaba a su lado—. Piensa en lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí...

—Cállate Yamaguchi —dijo de nuevo el rubio, cansado de que su amigo difundiera a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos más profundos—. Soy consciente de ello, pero no por ello voy a arrastrarme...

—¡Voy a ganar yooooo! —Le interrumpió el griterío de los otros dos chicos, que estaban limpiando el establo a toda velocidad.

—¡¡¿Qué dices Boke?!! YO VOY A SER QUIEN ACABE ANTES.

—¡¡¡YA LLEVO DOS SACOS!!!

El chico del pelo naranja y el que tenía cara de mal genio estaban enzarzados en una disputa por ver quién era capaz de llenar más sacos de excrementos. Tsukishima les contempló con una mezcla de admiración y vergüenza ajena.

—¡Tsukki, no podemos dejar que nos ganen! —dijo Yamaguchi, devolviéndole la pala que había soltado, para ponerse a llenar sacos también con energía.

Tsukishima apretó el mango de la pala hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Luego hizo un ruido parecido a "Tsk" y se unió a los apredices de vaquero que tenía delante.

En un rincón Tanaka sonrió, cruzado de brazos, y abandonó el establo en silencio.

 

 

Tsukki dejó sus anteojos junto a la ropa limpia, a la orilla del río, y acabó de desvestirse, para meterse en el agua helada. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, pero ignoró las ganas de salir de allí, y comenzó a frotarse con una pastilla de jabón. Odiaba aquel olor que se le había quedado pegado a la piel, quizá era cierto que se iba a convertir en un cowboy, pero no pensaba ser igual de desagradable que ellos.

Comparado con Nueva Orleans, su ciudad natal, aquellas tierras eran impresionantes para la vista. Junto a los peores desiertos, las praderas se extenían miles de millas, llenas de bosques. Y el río avanzaba allí tras bajar de las montañas, entre los árboles milenarios de aquel rincón escondido. El paisaje tenía una gran belleza. Inspiró, el aire era frío pero traía aromas agradables. Un pececito le acarició el pie y le hizo cosquillas, Tsukishima rio.

Y al girarse le vio.

Arrodillado junto a la orilla del rio, junto a sus cosas. Un hombre con un pañuelo sobre la cara, y sombrero. Le veía muy borroso. ¿Por qué no le había oído llegar?

—¡Eh! —le gruñó cuando empezó a revolver sus cosas, pero se detuvo cuando oyó el clic del revólver: de su propio revólver que aquel extraño ahora apuntaba contra él. Se mordió el labio. Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el desconocido, golpeando su sombrero con un dedo a modo de saludo

—Si me disparas tendrás a diez vaqueros aquí en un minuto —le amenazó Tsukishima, temblando de frío.

—Sí, y tú estarás muerto —rió—. ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que me pase después? Qué considerado... No pongas esa cara. Sólo estoy de paso así que si te portas bien, nadie tiene que morir hoy.

—¿De paso? ¿A través de las tierras del Cuervo? Sólo puedes ser un idiota o un fugitivo.

—Puedo ser las dos cosas si quiero —bromeó de nuevo el extraño, imperturbable por las palabras de Tsukishima. Se acercó un poco al agua—. Te iba a decir que te dieses la vuelta para que pueda beber, pero estrechas tanto los ojos que apuesto a que no ves nada de nada.

Tsukishima se estremeció, molesto, mientras el desconocido se descubría la cara, y metía la mano en el agua para tomar un sorbo tras otro. Debía de haber estado sediento. Luego miró a Tsukishima.

—¿No tienes frío? Puedes salir de ahí si quieres. Sería igual de asesinato matarte de una pulmonía.

Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy bien.

El fugitivo rió con ganas, y le lanzó la camisa.

—Así que eres tímido.

Tsukishima no quería saber como de rojo estaba, así que se entretuvo atándose los botones. Luego avanzó hasta la orilla, todo el rato apuntado por el arma.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una risa muy contagiosa —le dijo el extraño, con una media sonrisa.

Quería responderle algo sarcástico, pero aquello le había dejado sin palabras, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Era porque le estaba apuntando con un arma? ¿Era por la sensación de peligro que emanaba aquel hombre? Como un gato jugando con un ratón...

Cuando se dio cuenta el bandido estaba junto a él, con la pistola rozándole la piel. Era silencioso cuando se movía... Aquellos ojos hazel estaban clavados en los suyos, con el flequillo negro cayendo sobre uno de ellos. Era atractivo, tan alto como él, ahora que estaban cerca.

—A esta distancia puedo verte —dijo Tsukishima, con el corazón lleno de adrenalina.

—Tendré que matarte entonces... —susurró el bandido.

Pero no disparó, sólo se acercó y le besó. Era cierto que el cañón de la pistola seguía tocando su piel, pero no fue por eso que Tsukishima le devolvió el beso. Fue porque... ni siquiera lo sabía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!  
> Como siempre podéis encontrar arte para esto en mi Tumblr!!  
> tsukifanfics.tumblr.com


	4. Date Tech Railways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Tech Railways es la empresa encargada de hacer llegar el Ferrocarril a Santa Fe.

Estaban reunidos en un despacho lujoso pese a ser una cabaña rústica en mitad de las montañas. Un fuego crepitaba junto a la mesa de nogal importada, y desde allí se podían oír las obras incesantes en el valle: obreros que trabajaban día y noche para abrir un túnel en el territorio escarpado que rodeaba la capital de Nuevo México.

—Mi cliente ha sido muy muy persistente con esto. Las vías tienen que estar abiertas antes de que llegue la primavera, señor Moniwa.

—Lo entendemos, señor… pero tienen que entender que Santa Fe es una zona muy complicada.

—…Y por eso llegamos al acuerdo de que no se uniera a línea principal que viene de Kansas, y toleramos que hagan esa chapuza de unirla a la estación de Lamy. Me cae usted bien, Moniwa, es un buen capataz. Conservo a la empresa Date Technology trabajando en este proyecto porque confío en usted. Pero un retraso es inaceptable.

—Señor Komori, mis chicos están trabajando noche y día en esas vías. Hacemos todo lo humanamente posible.

—Entonces contrate más hombres —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Todos los hombres disponibles están trabajando ya… incluso algunos que hicimos venir de las minas de Lake City.

—Mire Moniwa… la verdad es que no me importa cómo lo haga —aquel hombre le miró profundamente a los ojos, pese a su apariencia amable—. Pero queremos una locomotora disponible en la ciudad a primeros de febrero.

Moniwa tragó. Miró a Komori, y supo que aquella orden era inapelable. Buscó apoyo en el otro hombre de la sala, el futuro governador: un hombre vestido ricamente, con chaleco de seda. Tenía el pelo rizado y no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación, simplemente se limitaba a taparse con un pañuelo y a mirarle como si tuviese lepra. Tampoco encontraría una tregua en él.

Derrotado cogió su sombrero y se levantó para irse de allí. Dio la mano a Komori y salió provocando gruñidos en las tablas del suelo con sus botas viejas.

—¿Crees que lo conseguirá? —preguntó Sakusa a través del pañuelo cuando salió de la habitación.

—Eso espero. La plata de Lake City y el carbón del norte se están acumulando en Santa Fe. Si no encontramos una manera de sacarlo pronto de aquí, con los disturbios que está habiendo, cuando llegue la primavera tendremos a miles de buitres sobrevolando este lugar.

—No son los buitres lo que me preocupa… —dijo Sakusa, sirviendo un vaso de Whiskey, para mojar su pañuelo en él—. Perderemos toda esta riqueza si los Españoles reclaman estas tierras como planean.

—Pensaba que tú tenías ciertas raíces…

Sakusa le lanzó una mirada que hizo callar a Komori. Le quitó el vaso y bebió el líquido ocre de su interior.

  


Moniwa salió de allí dando zancadas, y el hombre inmenso que le esperaba en la puerta se descruzó de brazos. Tenía el cabello blanco y apenas tenía cejas, su aspecto era aterrador. Pero Moniwa estaba demasiado enfadado para preocuparse de Aone en aquel momento; iba gruñendo bajo mientras se subía al caballo.

—Vamos al pueblo. Hay que explicar a los chicos que doblaremos los turnos. Y hay que buscar a más gente… —escupió—. Estúpidos estirados. Si tánto quieren el túnel acabado a tiempo, por qué no nos ayudan ellos también a cavar… —miró a Aone, que le seguía en su semental, en silencio, con una única arruga entre las cejas. Sonrió un poco, consciente de pronto que era una carga que tenía que llevar él, no sus empleados—. Pero se mancharían sus vestidos de domingo, ¿no es así? Ah. Que les parta un rayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme y los preciosos comments ay!  
> Más arte en mi tumblr!!  
> (Y más arte smutty del cap anterior too hahah)


	5. The Black Feather Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Western.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas, Futakuchi?

Todos los hombres que estaban sentados en aquella mesa del salón le miraron expectantes.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —preguntó Futakuchi, azorado.

—Bueno... —dijo Obaru mirando sus cartas—. De todos nosotros eres el único que tendría alguna posibilidad...

—Oye qué quieres decir con eso —se quejó Sasaya—. ¿Dices que los demás somos demasiado feos?

—No, no... —se defendió Obaru—. Es sólo que la señorita Kiyoko es demasiado bonita.

La tensión se relajó al instante. Todos se giraron a verla. Era la camarera del Black Feather Saloon, y estaba en la barra charlando con dos hombres notables del pueblo: el señor Sawamura y el señor Asahi. Un poco apartado estaba el propietario del local, Sugawara, que estaba secando los vasos pero de vez en cuando se reía con ellos.

—Aw... dejaría que me clavase un puñal a cambio de un beso —dijo Sasaya.

—¿Sólo eso? —le preguntó Kamasaki—. Yo dejaría que me clavaran un puñal porque me abofeteara.

Todos rieron. Kiyoko miró en dirección a la mesa, y les sonrió. Todos gruñeron flechados por su belleza.

Al fondo, un hombre que bebía solo le hizo un gesto y Kiyoko fue a llevarle una botella de licor.

—¿Cuanto le debo? —preguntó aquel extraño que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

—Un dólar y medio —respondió ella. Llevaba una falda de cuadros negra, con una camisa blanca, y un delantal a juego. No era la típica ropa que una camarera de Saloon llevaría; era evidente que no ofrecía más servicios que la bebida.

El extraño le dio dos dólares.

—Dígame, ¿hay muchos disturbios por aquí? —preguntó aquel muchacho, recorriendo la sala con la mirada—. Ya sabe, bandidos.

—Oh, no señor. El Sheriff se encarga muy bien de ellos.

—Sí, he oído que es bueno. Más le vale a un fugitivo no poner los pies en este pueblo, ¿verdad? —rió.

—¿Es usted forastero? —preguntó Kiyoko.

—Mi nombre es Miya, para servirla a usted. No estaré muchos días aquí. Estoy buscando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—A alguien que vale veinte mil dólares.

—El bandido legendario... Black Cat. ¿Y cree usted que está en este pueblo?

—No lo sé. Si yo fuese él... sería un buen golpe definitivo antes de desaparecer. Veremos si estoy en lo cierto. Si usted fuese un bandido y tuviese que esconderse por aquí, ¿dónde lo haría?

—Si tuviese que esconderme... —Kiyoko lo consideró unos segundos, girando los dos dólares en sus dedos—. Supongo que iría a las cuevas del Polvareda Peak. Cae al norte.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

______

  
  


—¿De qué hablan tanto rato Kiyoko y ese forastero? —preguntó Sasaya, molesto.

—He oído que es un cazarrecompensas —dijo Obaru.

—Y ¿qué hace un cazarrecompensas aquí, si el Sheriff Bokuto ya ha capturado a todos los maleantes de la zona? —añadió molesto.

Un hombre entró en la taberna. Era alto, guapo; el flequillo negro le caía sobre uno de sus ojos hazel. Y si se hubiesen fijado, en el revolver que llevaba al cinto estaban grabadas las iniciales K. T.

Caminó sin preocupación hasta la barra, y pidió algo fresco. Luego invitó a Sawamura y a Asahi que seguían en la barra a un trago: el propietario les puso una cerveza a cada uno con una sonrisa.

La observación del nuevo hombre quedó interrumpida, porque Moniwa entró con Aone y se sentaron con ellos.

—Malas noticias, chicos. Tendremos que doblar los turnos, porque tenemos menos de dos semanas para acabar el tramo de rail.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se indignó Kamasaki.

Pero la discusión se congeló, porque entraron cinco hombres en el local, con pinta de pistoleros. Entraron dando voces, con las armas en la mano, y dispararon al techo. Todos los presentes pusieron las manos en sus revólveres.

—¡¡Ni se os ocurra!! —gritó el líder de aquella estrambótica banda—. Si no queréis cenar en el infierno, que nadie haga un solo movimiento.

Uno de ellos se acercó a los hombres, con una pequeña bolsa de cuero donde fue metiendo cualquier cosa de valor, y quitándoles los revólveres.

—¡¡Soy el bandido legendario Black Cat!! —gritó Terushima.

Kuroo Tetsurou había elegido un mal momento para dar un sorbo a su cerveza y casi se ahoga al atragantarse.

—...Y esta es mi banda. Ellos son Kitty Ken, Mohawk Tiger, El Ruso y Lil Star.

Kuroo les observó. El supuesto Ruso, era un tipo con el pelo y los ojos negros. Ese Lil Star medía un metro ochenta. Wild Tiger... bueno ese quizá podía colar si uno nunca había visto a Tora. Ni a un Mohawk. Y cuando el tal "Kitty Ken" se acercó para quitarle el revólver, se parecía tan poco a Kenma que Kuroo sintió una lágrima en sus ojos de aguantarse las ganas de reirse.

—Oh Teru, mira...

Los ojos de Terushima fueron directos a la belleza de Kiyoko. Se acercó sonriendo. Moniwa tuvo que sujetar a Sasaya, cuando la cogió de la barbilla.

—¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como éste?

Kiyoko apartó la mirada, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta con nostros, preciosa?

—N-No...

—Oh, eres valiente, ¿eh? —susurró Terushima—. ¿No quieres pasar la noche con el bandido legendario Black Cat?

"Ya me gustaría" pensó Kuroo, y rió sin querer.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Nada, nada —dijo levantando las manos.

—¡Dame tu arma! —le ordenó "Kitty Ken" a Miya, que todavía no la había entregado.

Terushima se acercó a Kiyoko, lo suficiente para intentar besarla.

Oyeron un rifle siendo cargado.

Terushima se giró para ver que Sugawara había sacado una recortada de debajo de la barra y le estaba apuntando.

—Suéltala —le ordenó—. Juro que no quiero destrozar mi bar, pero si le tocas un solo pelo más te vuelo la cabeza.

—¿Suga qué haces? —susurró Asahi, que estaba de color azul.

—Voy a volarles en pedazos.

—Amigo... —empezó Terushima viendo que iba en serio.

Pero no le dio tiempo de más; Miya sacó su revólver y le dio a "Kitty Ken", Suga disparó a "Wild Tiger" que fue el primero en apuntar su arma, Sawamura se puso delante de Suga para que el disparo de "El Ruso" no le tocara, y se llevó un balazo en un brazo. Kuroo cogió a Kiyoko para apartarla del tiroteo y se refugiaron tras la barra, donde se había tirado Asahi en el primer disparo, y estaba temblando con la cara azul. Aone les quitó los rifles a "El Ruso" y a "Lil Star", y los partió con la rodilla. Terushima le disparó, pero falló porque Futakuchi le empujó. Y Miya puso su revólver en la cabeza del supuesto "Black Cat", y le dijo:

—Adelante, la recompensa por ti es vivo o muerto.

Terushima dejó caer su revólver, y los otros dos que seguian vivos levantaron las manos también.

—¡Daichi!

Suga le pasó la recortada a Futakuchi y corrió a ayudar a Daichi, que estaba en el suelo. Le arrancó la manga de la camisa, para descubrir aliviado que solo era un arañazo en el brazo. Le envolvió la herida con su pañuelo para cortar la hemorragia. Entonces suspiró, y le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡¡Podías haber muerto!!

—Ay —se quejó Daichi, pero cuando le miró y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sólo pudo sonreírle.

Mientras Miya se llevaba a los tres bandidos a punta de revólver, otros se santiguaban al ver los muertos, Asahi se tomaba un licor para calmar los nervios y Moniwa había cogido la bolsa de las pertenencias para devolver a cada uno lo que era suyo.

—¿Dónde está el forastero? —preguntó, con el revólver de Tsukishima en la mano.

—Ja, ja, no parecía un hombre de armas en realidad —rio Futakuchi—. Seguro que ha huído.

—¿Y dónde está la señorita Kiyoko? —preguntó Obaru.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por vuestros comments. Por fin empieza la historia principal jeje.


	6. Smith & Wesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más tiros :)

Los cinco tiros de Hinata sonaron primero, había sido el más rápido en disparar. Y hubiese ganado aquel juego, si hubiese tirado alguna de las latas que seguían de pie apoyadas en la valla. Las contempló desesperado antes de lanzar su revólver al suelo y gruñir. Kageyama le miró sin expresión, ligeramente sorprendido. En cambio, sentados en el porche Tsukishima y Yamaguchi rieron.

—¿De qué te sirve ser tan rápido si no le das a ninguno de tus enemigos? —dijo Tsukki, con aquel tono irónico en la voz.

—Muy buena, Tsukki —le rió la gracia Yamaguchi, que estaba sentado en el escalón del porche, y no en el banco como él.

Hinata les contempló con rabia, pero algo llamó su atención. Kageyama había tirado todas y cada una de las latas, y cuando se acercó a coger una vió que tenían un agujero justo en el medio. Eran disparos perfectos todos ellos, incluso con la luz del ocaso y el viento que hacía.

—Sé que no fue muy rápido, es que... —empezó Kageyama.

—UOOH?? —Hinata le miró con estrellitas en los ojos—. ES IMPRESIONANTE.

—¿Eh? —Kageyama se ruborizó, y dio un pasito atrás—. G... Grecia.

—¿Grecia?

—¡EHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! —Les preguntó Ennoshita, que se acercaba hacia la casa al galope con dos jinetes más: Kinnoshita y Narita.

Los cuatro le contemplaron.

—¡¿Por qué disparáis?! ¡¿Quién nos ataca?!

—¡Nadie! —contestó Yamaguchi, haciendo cono con las manos—. ¡Están probando puntería!

—¡Pues parad! ¡Estáis asustando al ganado! —les gritó de nuevo, y Kageyama y Hinata hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Lo sentimos!

Ennoshita y los demás giraron para volver a sus tareas de conducir al ganado. Cuando Hinata se giró hacia Kageyama, él tenía una de las latas en la mano. El agujero de ésta no estaba en el centro, si no que era un simple rasguño en un lado del metal; había bastado para tirarla de la valla, pero no la había agujereado.

La arruga entre las cejas de Kageyama indicaba cuánto le molestaba eso.

—Ha sido un buen disparo... —dijo Hinata, que había dejado sus latas intactas, sobre la valla.

—Él le habría dado en el centro —murmuró Kageyama.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Mi senpai. Un cowboy del rancho donde yo crecí, en Virginia. Solía poner seis latas sobre la valla y vaciaba el cargador; nunca le vi fallar ni una sola vez.

—Vaya, debía ser impresionante.

—Sí, es lo más impresionante que he visto nunca.

—Disparar a latas es fácil —dijo Tsukishima, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, con una mueca de condescendencia—. Ellas se quedan quietas, y no te devuelven los disparos. Me gustaría ver cómo aplicas esa "habilidad de genio" en una situación real.

Kageyama se mordió el labio, molesto.

—En una "situación real" te robarían la pistola antes de que puedas disparar —se burló Hinata, intentando hacer sonreír a Kageyama. Pero Tsukki se levantó de donde estaba sentado y Hinata hizo un ruido parecido a "hiii" mientras se escondía tras Kageyama.

Sin embargo había conseguido que Kageyama sonriese con una cara desagradable.

—Tsukki recuperará esa pistola. Es la pistola que le regaló su hermano, ¿sabéis? Él se enfrentó con ella a los hombres que intentaron matarme, en una "situación real". ¡A ver qué haces tú escondido cuando lleguen los problemas!

—Basta, Yamaguchi —le dijo Tsukishima, molesto.

—¡Pero Tsukki!

—Me voy a dormir —dijo Tsukishima, entrando en la casa.

—Espérame —Yamaguchi le siguió al interior, pero antes se giró para decirles—: El hermano de Tsukki fue el mejor cowboy del oeste. Y Tsukki será aún mejor algún día. Ya lo veréis.

—Cuando quiera —respondió Kageyama a su desafío, tocando su revólver.

Cuando se fueron, Hinata movió la cabeza.

—Estáis equivocados ambos. El mejor cowboy del oeste no fue tu senpai, ni el hermano de Tsukishima. El mejor cowboy del oeste fue el Pequeño Pistolero.

—¿Uh?

—¿No has oído hablar de él? ¿En qué mundo vives? Él era capaz de alcanzar el ojo de un pájaro a una milla con su rifle, y capturaba cabezas de ganado con los ojos cerrados. Fue el primero que hizo la transhumancia continental y...

Kageyama se encogió de hombros, escuchándole hablar. Al final, fuese quien hubiese sido el mejor, él pensaba superarle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!!  
> Como siempre, en autopromo, arte y más tontunas en mi tumblr (a) tsukifanfics

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene arte asociado!!! Podéis verlo en mi tumblr:  
> tsukifanfics.tumblr.com  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer!! (Y por comentar!! >v<)


End file.
